


Scent Of A 70’s Girl

by TheMotherNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Alpha Chewbacca (Star Wars), Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ben Solo is a weirdo, Ben is just silly, But Ben is not involved, F/M, Happy HanLeia, Jaded Rey, Maz and Chewie saved her, Mention of Woman's Right's Issues, Nor are any of the characters, Omega Maz Kanata, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Rose Tico, Oops, Professor/Student Relationship, Rey is just done, Rey is the smart one, Rey was a teenage victim, Sex Trafficking-implied, Sheltered Ben, Smut, So much smut, TW-FOOD MENTION, TW-TRAFFICKING MENTION, TW-UNDERAGE MENTION, The 1970s was a terrible time, This was supposed to be basically porn, Underage Sex-implied, and a one-shot, and fluff, and happy Chewie and Maz, but it would work anywhere in the 1970s, darn my brain, i'm headcanoning this in about 1972, if you think this needs to be tagged with more, let me know, my bad - Freeform, now there’s plot, oops my hand slipped, please don’t read if these trigger you, there will be more now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMotherNerd/pseuds/TheMotherNerd
Summary: Based off this prompt by @driverdesire:“ Ben scents her the first time in a crowd on the way to his lecture, but she’s gone before he can discover her. The next day, when he smells her again, his frustration only grows. He must find the Omega in the mass of students... because she’s his.”
Relationships: Chewbacca/Maz Kanata, Poe Dameron/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Move In Day

**Author's Note:**

> oops my hand slipped hope y’all like it

He never saw her, the first time that intoxicating smell hit his flared nostrils.

But that wasn’t for lack of trying.

Ben almost never went down to the dorms on move-in day, because he was afraid. 

He can admit that, at least to himself.

Ever since the law banning Alpha professors had passed in his _last_ year of school(I mean, come ON!), he’d had to keep his distance from every single co-ed that came through his door. It has given him the reputation of being a grumpy hardass, despite his exceptional record.

But who was he kidding? He’d have had that reputation anyway. Professor Solo wasn’t known for his charming demeanor in the best of times.

Why he was there today, the first day of fall term, he’d never truly know. Curiosity, maybe? A desire to fit in with the other professors, who never missed a move-in day? 

The real reason, he wouldn’t even admit to himself. He was _lonely_.

Which was probably why her smell affected him so _viscerally_.

His head immediately shot up, like a predator catching the scent of his prey. His brown eyes worked overtime, scanning every face in sight for a sing, a sound, a _taste_ of that delicious aroma that overwhelmed his senses: delicately floral, with spicy notes of bourbon and vanilla, and was that _jasmine_? Oh, he could get _drunk_ off being in the same room as that amazing _scent_...

Poe Dameron, his best friend, was standing next to him and saw the abrupt movement. “Ben...” he muttered warningly. “What are you doing?” He put a hand, forcefully, on Ben’s shoulder.

That snapped Ben back to reality, with a stomach-lurching jerk. What _was_ he doing? Was he _insane_? He shook his head violently, causing his glasses to nearly fly off his face.

“Sorry Poe. It was just a smell, that’s all.”

“How can you pick just one? The cacophony is overwhelming. I couldn’t tell you the designation of any of them, let alone one specific out of the hundreds.”

Poe, a fellow closeted Alpha, had been Ben’s closest friend since the day they were born. Poe’s mother, Amilyn Holdo, and Ben’s mother, Leia Organa, had been in law school together, and now both worked as lawyers in the firm they started together, when no male-run firm would look at them twice. Together, they’d scraped together a massive following, and now we’re some of the most sought-after lawyers on the Eastern Seaboard. Both their fathers had stepped out of the picture at some point: Ben’s due to his death; and Poe’s due to, as he put it, “a blonde bombshell in Rio”. 

Both Poe and Ben had spent their high school years plotting and planning for their eventual rise, and swore they’d do whatever they did together. Their mantra was simple: “you’re not alone, and neither are you.” A call and response they would tell each other to remind them of their promise.

So, as both Alphas stood there together on move-in day, Poe didn’t need words to understand the plight of his friend.

“It was her, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Poe.”

“Dude. You forget how long I’ve known you. Your tells are as plain as my English texts.”

“So, ill-defined and obtuse?” Ben had never liked English and literature: too illogical for his brain to comprehend. He’d never understood why Poe had studied it and now taught it.

Poe was aware of this, of course. “No, plain and obvious to anyone who takes the time to look and understand.” He lowered his voice. “You scented her, didn’t you?”

Ben flinched imperceptibly. “Yes. I think I did.”

Poe grinned, wide and joyous, but still kept his voice low. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go hunting, brother!”

Ben rolled his eyes, but couldn’t suppress a smile. This was an old joke of Poe’s, referring to the animalistic qualities of their Alpha blood. “And what am I supposed to do, huh? Start snatching up coeds and taking a big sniff? I’d get kicked out and probably arrested, and rightfully so.”

It was Poe’s turn to roll his eyes. “You don’t have to be so blatant about it. But maybe walking around? Just casually meandering? Not nearly so creepy. It’s worth a shot, man. You can’t let her slip away.”

Ben knew he was right, but he still hesitated. _Why?_

Instead of following Poe’s advice, Ben turned on his heel, and walked back to his office.

~**~**~**~**~

Rey had never felt more conspicuous in her _life_.

She was surrounded by sights and sounds wholly unfamiliar to her, and she felt _sure_ they could all smell her. She shrunk back, so unwilling to move forward that her body simply could not take the steps. Maz Kanata, her tiny adoptive mother, strode purposefully back to her when she saw Rey not following.

“Come on, girlie. Time waits for no man. Or woman.”

Rey smiled. That oh-so-familiar saying of Maz’s gave her just enough strength to start moving. Slowly, but surely.

“Do you think I’ll be...safe here, Maz?”

Maz looked at her through her giant Coke-bottle glasses, but didn’t stop walking. “As safe as you can be. But only if you’re careful.”

Rey nodded. “That’s a given. I know my routines.”

Maz nodded and turned back to watching where she was going. “That’s all any of us can do, little one.”

Rey nodded, head down. “I know.”

And then, it hit her. That _smell_.

She nearly fainted, it was so overpowering. As it was, she stumbled over her feet before correcting herself. 

_What, or WHO, was that?_

She didn’t see him, but she could almost picture him: his head swiveling over the crowd. It made her inner Omega preen, just the tiniest bit.

_SHUT UP, YOU._

This is, quite literally, the _last_ thing she needed right now. But it was _intoxicating_ , the deep chocolate notes mixed with the velvety aroma of sweet red wine...

_GOD, SHUT UP._

She couldn’t help her next thought, though.

_Did he smell me, too?_

_No,_ she thought. _There’s way too many people around. There’s no way he can pick me out of a crowd like this._

But then, _why could she smell him?_

She knew why, even if she didn’t want to admit it.

_Alpha. **Her** Alpha._

She ducked her head, hoping he wouldn’t see her. This was _not_ what she needed right now. 

But her Omega was _screaming_ , pleading with her to run to him, to _join_ with him. She had to resist.

She wasn’t sure how long she could. If she could just-

Rey then heard a large, booming voice call out to her. “REY! MAZ! Where are you?” Immediately they both broke into wide grins: Rey’s of relief, Maz’s of happiness.

Rey was thrilled for the distraction, despite the protests of her Omega. 

She’d deal with _that_ later.

Peter Mayhew, affectionately called Chewie since he could remember, bounded up to them with big steps that forced the crowds to part for him. A hairy Alpha that towered over 6 feet, and strong as an ox, had no less that four giant suitcases attached to various parts of him, and yet he was barely even slowed. He caught up with them easily, and both girls felt instantly safer and happier when he was there.

“There’s my little women!” He bellowed, guffawing heartily as he clapped his free hand on Rey’s shoulder. Little women was his nickname for Maz and Rey, and they certainly looked it next to this giant.

Maz scowled up at him. “What took you so long? Did you have to park in Timbuktu?”

Chewie smiled down at his mate. “Not in the least. But these bags weight as much as the Statue of Liberty. What are you carrying in here, Rey, a ton of bricks?”

Rey laughed. “You should know, Chewie, you helped me pack them!” 

Their easy banter lasted until Rey got to her dorm room. The Omega’s dorm building was the closest to the school buildings, and for that Rey was grateful. 

She had chosen Chandrila U for this specific purpose: it was one of the few remaining schools who still separated students by designation rather than simply gender. Her biggest fear was a run-in with a rutting Alpha when she was defenseless, and this building was a safeguard against that. 

So, to Chandrila U she had come. And now, she was here.

Her room was just as depressing and bland as she had expected, with one notable difference: there were bright yellow curtains already hanging on the window.

What the-

“Hi!”

Rey nearly jumped out of her skin. Maz and Chewie had gone down to get her key for the room and check her in, so Rey had come up alone to see her room. Only now, she wasn’t alone anymore.

A tiny, dark-haired tornado had now arrived.

“Hi! My name is Rose, and I’ll be your new roommate! I put those curtains up in the window, don’t you just _love_ yellow? It makes me think of sunshine, which we are going to _need_ since it gets so gloomy here in Chandrila in the winter! I didn’t choose a bed yet, because I wanted to see what your preference was, but if you don’t mind I’d really like the left one if that’s okay, but it’s whatever you want roomie! I’m sorry, I know I talk a lot, but I’m just so excited to be starting school, I’m the first in my family to go to college you know, my parents always said that it was kind of a waste, but now that they’re, you know, not around anymore, my sister and I finally saved up enough for me to go! Isn’t that just amazing?”

Rey was stunned silent. As far as she could tell, Rose said every single word of this without taking a single breath, and while breezing around their room like a whirlwind of color end sound. It was all Rey could do to let out a little laugh.

“Nice to meet you, Rose. I’m Rey. I do love yellow, and I didn’t even think of curtains, so I’m so glad you brought some. I don’t mind which bed, so by all means take the left. I think it’s brilliant that you’re the first in your family to go to college, I am too. I’m sorry to hear about your parents though. It sounds like your sister is wonderful though. My adopted parents will be up in a moment.”

Rose stopped when Rey started talking, and smiled at her with such warmth and kindness that Rey felt her heart go out to her. She thought that this year may not be too bad after all, if she had Rose as a friend. 

Just then, Maz and Chewie came striding in the door, causing Rose to squeak and nearly fall onto her newly-chosen bed. Chewie made a big show of smiling wide and sitting on the opposite bed in an effort to make himself look smaller. “Hello there, pet. Can you introduce me to your friend?”

Rey smiled brightly at the affectionate nickname. She loved it when Chewie called her that. It made her feel _loved_. “Chewie, this is Rose, my new roommate. Rose, this is my adoptive father, Peter.”

Chewie shook his head and extended his hand gently. “None of that ‘Peter’ stuff, now Rey. Name’s Chewie. And I’m Rey’s dad.” He gestured over to Maz, who was flying around the room unpacking Rey’s bags. “And that tornado of a little woman is Maz, Rey’s mom. She’s a firecracker, let me tell you. Keeps me on my toes.”

Maz snorted lightly, but didn’t stop. “Someone has to, you lumbering tree. Otherwise you’d run roughshod over all us regular-sized mortals.”

Chewie smiled fondly. “And I love you for it, honey.”

Maz smiled, but still kept moving.. “That’s why I keep you around, you big oaf.”

Rey felt tears well up in her eyes, and not for the first time. She realized, once again, how much she would _miss_ them. It was the first place in her life where she’d ever felt at _home_.

Rose just sat and watched them, clearly awestruck. “You’re all so sweet. Makes me miss my folks.” She frowned a bit, and Maz instantly stopped.

“You don’t have folks, girlie? Mom and Dad?”

Rose sniffed. “No. They died years ago. I was really young. We were raised by an aunt until my sister was old enough, then it’s just been us.” She shrugged,, but Rey could see tears starting to form. “Paige couldn’t come today because split wouldn’t let her off work at the garage. So it’s just me. I’m just putting off going to get my things out of my car, because it’s so far to lug all my bags.”

Maz snapped. “Chewie.”

He was already getting up and heading for the door. “Where you parked, little lady?”

Rose swallowed hard. “Um...”

Chewie came back over and gently took Rose’s little hand. “Don’t you worry about a thing, little one. I’m going to go get your bags and bring them right back here. No funny business. I know I look intimidating, but I’m as cuddly as they come. I swear right here, on my mate’s life, that I’ll do nothing except get your bags out of your car and bring them right back to this room. Is that okay?”

Rose sniffled again, but nodded. “It’s parked at the student apartments parking lot. I’m driving an old Chevrolet truck, orange with a brown roof. The bags are in the bed, under a black tarp. There should be four.”

Chewie nodded and stood. “Anything you need out of the cab?”

Rose shook her head. “All my stuff’s in the bed., except my purse and these curtains. I brought them in with me.

With a nod and a kiss to the top of Maz’s head, he was out the door.

Maz sat next to Rose. “No worries, little one. He’ll get your things, and I’ll help you get set up. We’ll be your folks today.”

Rose sniffed again and smiled, and Rey once again felt her heart burst. 

_Now if she could only find that intoxicating aroma she’d smelled on her way in..._


	2. Day One: Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve seen what happens when Ben scents his Omega.
> 
> But what will happen when he finally _sees_ her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * BIG FAT NOTE Y’ALL: NOTE THE TAG CHANGE!!!!
> 
> CW: MENTION OF UNDERAGE SEX/TRAFFICKING
> 
> Okay, I changed the story a bit(I mentioned this was supposed to be a one-shot full of porn, right?), and basically Rey is going to have been a victim of trafficking when she was underage. NOTHING EXPLICIT, all simply implied, and only subtly. 
> 
> However, if you want to skip that section, stop reading at the line “Well it’s a thing now. Might as well deal with it.” Pick up reading again at “Of course, Maz had explained...”  
> THIS WILL NOT BE THE ONLY TIME IT’S BROUGHT UP, for obvious reasons, but I WILL tag CW in the note EVERY time, but I wanted to give you a heads up.
> 
> Well, I guess this is happening. Here we go.
> 
> Also, HOW DID THIS GET SO MANY KUDOS AND VIEWS IN ONE FREAKING DAY??? 😱😱
> 
> You guys are absolutely BRILLIANT. Thank you, bbs. ❤️

He knows he’s being a coward. He _knows_ it.

_So WHY does his Alpha keep screaming that at him?_

He’s hiding out in his office, watching all the new students flood past his door, and wonders if _she’s_ among them. He flushes bright red. 

_Her._

_**Omega.** _

_Why is she here?_ he worries to himself. _Why did she have to show up HERE and ruin everything?_

He knows that isn’t fair, of course. But he can’t help but feel like this is just another blow against his dream of being a professor. He’s wanted this for so _long_ now, and he’s finally become stable and respected in the academic community. It was hard fought, and he’s proud of himself.

And now? Everything’s going to fall apart around him.

 _Because of **her**_.

All his life, he’s dreamed of the day he’d find his other half, his perfect Omega. He would scent her from across a room, or at a party maybe. And he’s rush over to her, gather her in his arms, and kiss her, softly but passionately. He’d finally feel at _home_.

He’d always pictured it as a beautiful moment, filled with happiness and peace.

Now, it was turning into a nightmare.

If he scented her, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from having her, as soon as she was willing. And, from what he’s learned from all his designation classes in elementary school, that wouldn’t take long, as his scent will entice her the same way hers enticed him. 

_But now_ , he thought bitterly, _all that’s working directly against you. Now if you take her, or even acknowledge her, you’ll lose everything._

Damn that _fucking_ law!

Now, all he can hope is that she won’t waltz into his class in the morning, and steal away his breath again.

He slumped back in his chair, reveling in the semi-darkness to hide his shame.

~**~**~**~**~**~

Rey can’t sleep.

She reasons with herself. _It’s just because you’re in a new environment,_ she muses. _A few nights of getting used to it and you’ll be sleeping like a log. Just relax, and you’ll be fine._

_Juuuust fine..._

If she repeats it to herself enough times, she might actually believe it.

And once she finally _does_ fall asleep, if her dreams that night are of a...certain nature, who is she to speculate as to why?

She can’t control dreams.

~**~**~**~**~**~

Ben is...apprehensive.

“That’s putting it _mildly_ ,” Poe scoffs during breakfast in the café the next morning. “You look like you have ants in your fucking pants. What is _with_ you, Solo?”

Ben relaxes, but only a bit. “Sorry, Poe. Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“I’ll say so!” Poe leans back in his wooden chair and laughs heartily. “I heard you pacing the floor of your room until the wee hours. You forget your room is directly next to mine at home, so I hear _everything_ , good sir. You were practically frantic.”

Ben shrugs, doing his best version of nonchalance and failing completely. “You know, nervous for the new year and all that.”

Poe rolls his eyes at Ben. “I sincerely wish that one day you’ll stop doubting my intelligence, Ben. I know what you’re thinking about. Or, more specifically,” he leans in closer and drops his voice into a stage whisper, “ _who_.”

It’s only then that Ben finally sags, defeated. “I’m lost, Poe. Every fiber of my Alpha heart wants to tear the campus apart to find her, but my logical brain keeps running the situation through my head, and every single path only ends in destruction. It’s a hopeless case: no matter what I do, I lose something precious.” He sighs. “I’d always pictured this day to be happy, blissful even. Now it’s just depressing, and frightening.”

Poe softens. He understands. “It’s a hard place to be,” he confesses. “You’ve dreamed of being a professor your whole adult life, and now we’ve made it, despite the obstacles. But the moment you see her-“

“Omega.”

Poe freezes. Ben no longer cares. 

_She’s here._

It takes every ounce of willpower he’s got, plus Poe’s two firm hands on his forearms, to keep him from leaping up and searching for her. 

“Poe...” _God_ , he sounds so pathetic, _begging_ for help, for relief, for _her_.

Poe’s on the case. “Look at me. Ben, LOOK at me! You are stronger than this. We are not our designation, and our instincts do NOT rule us. What do we say, Ben? What have we always said? You’re not alone, Ben. You’re not alone.”

Ben watches Poe, keeping his focus on his best friend’s face, and says nothing.

Poe’s grip tightens even more. “Don’t you keep me hanging, kid! Or I’ll call you Benji in public, I swear to God!”

Ben, who _hates_ that nickname, mutters back, “Neither are you.”

“Damn straight, buddy,” Poe straightens a bit, but doesn’t lessen his grip on Ben’s arms. “You back with me, man?”

Ben groans, but nods. “I’m...better.” Poe nods and slowly removes his hands.

Why, WHY does that smell affect him so _strongly_?

He groans, and drops his head onto his arms. “Poe, that was the hardest I’ve _ever_ to fight, and she was just walking into the same room! What am I going to do if she walks into my classroom? Or worse, into my _office_?” His traitorous mind conjured a vision of a tiny little brunette, bent over his desk with his cock knot deep in her, moaning “Alpha, Alpha, _ALPHA_!” He shook his head violently to clear the fantasy. At least, until later. 

Poe sighed. “You’re stronger than this, Ben. You _can_ do it. Just, y’know, steel yourself before each class, and you should be able to handle yourself. Right?”

Ben rolls his eyes, groans again, and buries his face in his arms in order to somewhat muffle the delicious incense that spelled his doom.

~**~**~**~**~

He didn’t even make it through the first class of the day.

Ben was anxiously watching the door of the classroom, knowing that any minute his first class of the new year would begin to walk through the doors at the back of the classroom. Ben didn’t want to admit he was watching watching for _her_ , but he absolutely was.

He wanted to put a face to his disaster. The woman who had, unbeknownst to her, already destroyed him. 

He didn’t have to wait long. 

She had long, _impossibly_ long hair, falling straight down her back in a chocolate waterfall that he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through. Her eyes were green, _so_ green, and her full mouth was parted in a brilliant smile as she spoke to the dark-haired girl who came in with her. She was tiny, _so, so_ tiny, even though she was fairly tall. _I could pick her up,_ his Alpha growled. _Take her home and fuck her and knot her and bite her-_

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head again to free him of those thoughts. His hair brushed his swollen and throbbing gland, only making it inflame more. He decided not to do something like _that_ again.

Last thing he needed was to announce his stench in this kind of mixed company. 

She entered with the little dark haired girl- _Omega, too_ , he thought, but smelled awful compared to his Omega-and he only caught her flinch and her flared nostrils because he was watching so closely. As suddenly as she had lost control, she had regained it, and hadn’t missed a single beat in the lively conversation with her friend.

Ben was already a little bit in love. _Wow._

Surely, _surely_ she just wasn’t as affected as him, that’s why she had so much control. Or...was he just _weak_?

Before he could, or _would_ , answer that question, the clock struck 10am, and Ben abruptly switched on. _Professor time_.

“Welcome class. I am Professor Solo, and I’ll be giving you your orientation this morning. I hope everyone has been settling in well. If there’s something amiss with anything you’ve found so far, either in your dorm or on campus in general, your orientation packet has a list of phone numbers, so don’t hesitate to let us know if we can do anything.”

“ _Anything.”_

Ben met her eyes as he said that. He knew it was reckless, stupid, _wrong_. But he has no more willpower to stop himself than he does of moving mountains, or understanding the literature Poe so adored. He was _helpless_ against those green eyes and long. _long_ hair.

And from the shocked look on her face as he said it told him he wasn’t the only one.

~**~**~**~**~**~

Rey knows it, the _moment_ she walks in the door.

_Weeeellll, SHIT._

She was expecting this, of course: after that overwhelming aroma yesterday, she didn’t think she’d be even _close_ to lucky enough to not smell it, smell _him_ , again that day. 

She had hoped for it to be a later class, though. Not _Orientation_ , for fuck’s sake. 

Well, it’s a thing now. Might as well deal with it. 

The moment she walks through the classroom door, she starts the mantra. 

_Alpha is predator, Omega is prey,_ she repeats to herself. _Alpha is predator, Omega is prey. Alpha is predator, Omega is prey._

This mantra was her lifeline, her savior: Maz had taught it to her when she was removed from that...brothel she found her in. Only 12 years old, and already so weary, and yet, so _trusting_ still. 

_Because_ , she had reasoned then, _I get food and candy if I treat the nice Alphas. I have to be nice and still, and then I get food. So why shouldn’t I be nice and go with them, so I can eat?_

Maz, through bitter and angry tears, had taught her this mantra, to keep her out of trouble and away from the men who’d tried to destroy her.

Of course, Maz had explained later that though it was a good one-liner for a young Omega to learn, it wasn’t always true. Like any good mother, Maz had told her of her soulmate, her true mate and match, and what it would be like when it happened.

However, her story had never included _this_. 

She kept repeating her mantra, barely listening to Rose as she prattled about people she’d met and classes she wanted to take. She was scanning the room.

_Which one was he?_

The amount of boys in the room was frankly staggering, and she was _still_ shocked at how clearly her Alpha’s scent cut through the mess of smells in this classroom. 

She inwardly flinched. _Her_ Alpha. Not _hardly._ She hadn’t even met him yet.

As she scanned, her eyes fell on the clock just as it started to strike 10am. Rose pulled her down in the seat next to her as the professor started talking. 

“Welcome class.”

Rey’s head shot up, staring intently at the Professor. His voice was deep, _rich_ , like sinfully dark chocolate or a velvety night.

_Could it be...?_

“ I am Professor Solo, and I’ll be giving you your orientation this morning.”

_No, it couldn’t be._

“I hope everyone has been settling in well. If there’s something amiss with anything you’ve found so far, either in your dorm or on campus in general, your orientation packet has a list of phone numbers, so don’t hesitate to let us know if we can do anything.”

_**FUCK.** _

“ _Anything.”_

As her green eyes met his brown, Rey was left with no more doubts.

_Alpha._

Her mind was spinning like a top. _Wait, an Alpha? Here? Teaching?_

She vaguely remembered a law or something, saying they couldn’t _do_ that, right? _So why was he HERE?_

Her Omega cared very little. It was purring, preening under the gaze of her Alpha.

And from the look in his eyes -dark, stormy, _hungry_ \- Alpha must have liked what he saw.

_Shit, shit, SHIT! Gotta go, gotta GO!_

Some primal part of her brain, deeper down than even her Omega instincts, snapped into clear focus and took over.

She tore her gaze away from Professor Solo- her Omega _screaming_ in agony- grabbed her purse, and _bolted_.

The last thing she saw when she looked back through the closing door were those brown eyes, looking after her in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, _now_ what?
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MommaReylo! I’ll post new links to chapters there as well, and updates if you want them. You should really follow me. I’m not a regular mom, I’m the _cool_ mom. 😉


	3. Day One: The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey.
> 
> _Her name is Rey._
> 
> And now he understands how Tony felt in _West Side Story_.
> 
> _And suddenly that name, will never be the same, to me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE RESPONSE TO THIS OMG
> 
> You are all the sweetest, most amazing readers I’ve ever seen! Thank you for making this stupid little fic loved. ❤️

_Well, THAT could have gone better._

Ben leans back in his chair, after his first Orientation class finished. His office hours were merely a formality: the higher-ups at the university required him to have a certain number of hours per week available for the students, but none of his students had ever taken advantage of this. 

As advertised, Ben Solo wasn’t exactly the _best_ at people.

However, this free time was turning out to be a blessing: it gave him time to _think_.

He could see two options:

1\. He ignored this girl, and finagled his schedule around to make sure she wasn’t in any of them. It was early enough in the semester, and he was well-liked enough by the administration that this wouldn’t necessarily be a problem. Maybe if he avoided her until she graduated, then _after_ she wasn’t in school anymore...?

Then, 2. He threw caution to the wind, followed his instincts, and searched the entire campus until he found her, and do unspeakable things to her for the rest of their natural lives.

 _No,_ he told himself. _The minute you mate, everyone will know you’re an alpha, and it’s curtains for your career._

All his life, he'd been on experimental medications to block his scent. His parents had him on these to keep him from being targeted by the boarding school's administration, after a series of _incidents_ where he and Poe had been doing _nothing_ , but were blamed for actions done by a particularly nasty group of Beta boys intent on getting them expelled. 

And then, of course, in college he'd stayed on them in order to keep himself safe in a similar way: even _he_ had to admit that, though he hated the law, it was necessary in order to save lives. He suppressed an inward shudder. _Those poor girls..._

He didn't dwell on it. That wasn't him, nor had it ever been. His mother was a high-powered and ambitious Alpha lawyer, who had made the altogether-weird decision to marry Ben's father, Han, despite him being an Alpha as well. However, they found that despite their differences, they worked together seamlessly. Han's more nurturing nature, brought on by being a longtime caretaker of and parental figure to a big oaf of a kid named Peter during all his growing up years on the streets of their hometown, he was a natural pick to stay at home and bond with his son while his mother rocketed forward in her career with Amilyn. Poe and Ben became their closest during this time, both boys becoming well-nigh attached at the hip and devoted to Han, and Han to them. It'd been Han who had told them of their one true match, their scent-mate, and even though Leia laughed heartily when the boys told her the story, they took it straight to heart. As an adult, Ben could obviously question its validity, especially since his parents were so happy in their pairing despite their Alpha nature. 

_Not anymore though,_ he thought with a touch of humor. What would his dad say if he could see him now, pining after some girl he doesn't even know just because their scents matched up? _You're being ridiculous, kid,_ he almost heard his dad's gruff baritone, _You know I wouldn't say a damn word, except to go get her._

That brought him back to his options. 

_This is useless,_ he thought. _I don’t think there’s any way to stay away from her._

Even now, he knew she was fairly close, without even trying. The _pull_ toward her, the string he felt that connected their souls together, was now tangible and nearly overpowering. _How could he stay away, when the connection was that strong?_

_Fuck it._

Before he could talk himself out of it, before he allowed his reason to take over and tell him what a _horrible_ idea this was, he was up and out of his chair, headed for the door.

 _I just want to see her,_ he reasoned, however unsuccessfully. _Just meet her. We don’t need to go farther than that, not right now. I just need to know she’s okay, make sure she’s getting what she needs. Settling in and whatnot._

He was so preoccupied with his “reasons”, that he almost didn’t look outside his door when he opened it.

 _She_ was there, hand raised to knock on his door.

_Holy shit._

~**~**~**~**~**~

Rey didn’t stop walking, not until the door to her dorm room was firmly shut behind her.

_What was WRONG with her? Get back there! Alpha wants us!_

Rey sat down hard on her bed, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes to shut out the image of those _intense_ brown eyes, those long shaggy brown waves, _perfect_ for running her fingers through while he was knot deep in her dripping cunt...

_NO. NOT GOING THERE._

Thankfully, her errant thoughts were interrupted by the door to her room opening forcefully. Rey had a fleeting moment of panic, fearing that he had _followed_ her...

But it was simply her roommate. Apparently she cared as little about staying in that class as Rey had. Rey thought- _hoped?_ -that it was for a different reason than her.

“What the _hell_ was that, Rey? One minute I’m talking about how handsome that Professor is, and the next minute I’m sitting there alone, because my roommate has _bolted_ out the door like an antelope running from a lion! What _gives_?”

Rey grimaced up at her friend. “Rose. He’s an Alpha.”

Rose, stunned, sat down on her bed opposite Rey. After a few seconds, she asked the obvious question. “How do you know?”

Rey buried her face in her pillow, and murmured something unintelligible.

“Come again?”

“because he’s my alpha,” Rey turned her head slightly and whispered out the dreadful words before burying her head again. She heard a rustling, and then felt a hand on her back, rubbing small circles.

“Oh, _Rey_.”

Rose knew what that meant. Every Omega did: the story of the soul match, the one true Alpha that will fulfill you, complete you, and show you the meaning of true love. The one person walking around the world with the other half of your heart, and the matching scent of your soul.

It was a romantic story, and lessened the overwhelming burden that being an Omega in an Alpha’s world brought. But _this_? This was _unbearable_.

“Are you going to report him?”

Rey screamed into her pillow, then surfaced to breathe. “How in the world _can_ I, Rose? He’s my _soulmate_ , I can’t hurt him that way!” She shook her head. “I’d feel nothing but guilt for the rest of my life.”

Rose shrugged. “You’d be doing the right thing, though. There are good reasons that law is in place: it keeps people like us safe.”

 _People like us._ It still amazed her that even Omegas refused to call themselves such. Designation was always a sore subject, no matter the company.

“I still don’t think I could, even if I wanted to. I’d have no proof beyond my designation, and then what would people think if they knew I turned my soulmate in to the police?”

Rose nodded. “I get that.” She paused. “Well, then, what are you waiting for?”

Rey cut her eyes at Rose. “What are you saying?”

Rose jumped up. “Go get him, you nut! That’s your _Alpha_ were talking about kid! Get up off that cute little heinie of yours, and go get your man!”

Rey shook her head, but not without letting a tiny smile creep onto her face. Rose’s enthusiasm was catching, even when misplaced. “ _Rose_ , it isn’t that easy either. There’s a lot you don’t know about me. Suffice to say, having an Alpha was _never_ high on my priority list. And _especially_ one who’s hiding like a creep at a college full of fresh-faced coeds. What does that _say_ about him, huh? What kind of _weirdo_ would you have to be to work at a college as an _Alpha_? I don’t want to be involved with someone looking for a relationship like that, you know?”

Rose cocked her head. “There’s so many reasons he could have gotten into this. Maybe he started teaching before the law was passed? Or he’s just, I don’t know, different?”

Rey scoffed. “Have you _ever_ met an Alpha who was _anything_ other than a complete putz?”

Rose got quiet. “Well, my sister’s not too bad.”

 _That_ made Rey stare. “Your...sister’s an Alpha?”

Rose shrugged. “Well, yeah. Mom and Dad were mated Alpha and Omega, and so they had one of each, you know? It was a good thing too, because it was really the only reason Plutt hired her at the garage: she wouldn’t distract the other guys because she didn’t smell good or anything. Although, based on what he’s done since, my presence at the garage was a bit of a pull too.” Her voice got small and quiet when she said the last bit.

It, finally, occurred to Rey that she knew just as little about her cheery and adorable new roommate as Rose did about her.

“I’m sorry, Rose. I didn’t know.” She sat up and took Rose’s hand. “I guess we both have our baggage, right?”

Rose laughed a little, tears welling up in her blue eyes. “Good thing we got put together, you know? No one else would be able to keep up.”

Rey laughed. “Too bad now I gotta go.”

Rose smiled back. “Go get ‘im, kiddo. Just be careful.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got a plan.”

~**~**~**~**~

Rey had to convince herself to take every step toward his office.

It also didn’t help she had to stop and ask no less than three people the way. _Why does no one know where this fucking Alpha hides out?_

Finally, _finally_ , she saw the door to his office. And then, it hit her.

_I’m about to go into a known Alpha den. What the **fuck** is wrong with me?_

Her Omega was ready for that. _Not just any Alpha. **Your** Alpha._

She clamped onto that thought for confidence, and raised her hand to knock.

And that’s when the door opened.

_Oh. FUCK._

“Hi.”

~**~**~**~**~**~

Ben was, for lack of a better term, _overwhelmed_.

_Holy SHIT._

_She is BREATHTAKING._

“Hello.” _Damn, he sounds so STUPID._

"I-I'm Rey."

Rey.

_Her name is Rey._

And now he understood how Tony felt in that stupid musical Poe had dragged him to a few years back.

_And suddenly that name, will never be the same to me..._

"Um, Ben." His words were stilted and awkward. _Get a GRIP on yourself, man._

“Can-can I come in?”

Ben, jolted out of his inner musical number, swallowed hard, to avoid taking too deep a breath. He’s already feeling the _tiniest_ bit drunk on her scent. “Do you want-? I-I mean...yes, yes of course. Come in.”

It took _all_ his willpower to walk away from her back into his office.

~**~**~**~**~

Rey was not doing much better. 

She followed this veritable _tree_ into this tiny enclosed space, her rational brain screaming for release, for _control_.

And Omega wasn’t having it.

She followed this giant in(seriously, how did he get so _huge_?) but stopped short of following him all the way around his desk, like she wanted to.

“So.”

He sits in the chair, behind his desk, that Rey wondered what he might be _hiding_ back there...

_STOP. WE’RE ON A MISSION HERE._

He brings her back, if only a little bit. “So.”

Rey takes a deep breath, which _instantly_ proved to be a mistake. _God DAMN, he smells so fucking good._ “Here’s the deal. You are breaking the law. If I had any sense, I would call the police, if just to save other Omegas like me from your biology.”

If she had reared back and slapped him in the face, it couldn’t have shocked him more. “I’m...sorry?”

“Don’t interrupt.” He closed his mouth so fast his teeth audibly clacked. _Damn, she’s already calling the shots._

“However, the only proof I have of your...designation is the evidence of my own response, which I am aware will not hold up under any kind of scrutiny. So it won’t be happening. And, as much as my rational brain tells me it’s wrong, I can't deny the pull you have on my Omega."

She pauses, and Ben holds his breath. He's _never_ been more scared in his life.

"However."

Ben's heart drops to his feet. _Omega is unwilling._

"I will not be involved in legal trouble while I am here. I will also be unable to complete my studies if I am...distracted by my biology. So hereafter I will avoid your classrooms and your classes, until such time that I graduate or can facilitate a transfer to another university." She has _no_ idea how she'll do that, but she can't give in to this. Not yet. Not when she's come so _far_. "Until that time, I ask that you do not seek me out, nor try to foster a relationship with me." She takes a deep breath through her mouth, to avoid his scent. "At such time that I finish my studies, whether here or elsewhere, then and _only_ then can we consider a relationship." She straightens even more, forcing her Omega even further back into her cage. "I hope I have made myself clear."

Ben was _heartbroken_ , overwhelmed by grief and sorrow he couldn't adequately explain.

_Omega is scared. Omega is fighting us. Calm Omega. **Take** Omega. Care for Omega._

For once is his well-ordered life, he let his Alpha _feel_. His emotions washed over him: a beautiful tide of sadness, rejection, anger, and regret.

Just as soon as he let the floodgates open, he shut them once more. It wouldn't do to let his fiery Omega feel the brunt of his wrath and sorrow. _Not yet, at least._

He stood from his chair, slowly, _oh, so slowly._

Then he met her eyes for the first time. And what he saw there tore his heart in half more than her rejection.

 _Fear._ Abject, overwhelming _fear_.

He's so blown away by this, that his Omega could be _scared_ of him, that he all but falls back into his chair, then buries his face in his hands.

 _Christ, what has she seen? What **happened** to her?_ He nearly sobs with the weight of this realization. That no matter what she is, to him or anyone else, she is a _person_ with a _life_ and a _soul_. 

And apparently, more trauma and misery in her past than he could _ever_ imagine.

He had _no_ right to her, except what she gave him. If she wanted to give him nothing, then that's what he would get. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't _beg_.

"Please," was his quiet plea, more to himself than to her. "Please, don't." He felt his tears, hot and unwanted, start to well. He couldn't help it, his heart was breaking and leaving his chest all at once, and _she_ was its only destination.

_Please don't leave me here. I can't live without you._

Rey was _shocked_. Was...was this Alpha _begging_ her? _Pleading_ with her? _Asking_ her not to, instead of telling her how it would be?

She honestly didn't know what to do. _This wasn't the plan!_

Her plan was to tell him what she _should_ , in order to appease her rational brain, if only for a little while. Then, she would let his mighty Alpha instincts take over, and let him take her the way her Omega was _pleading_ for her to do. _Two birds with one stone,_ she thought. She'd get to say what she needed in order to ease her conscience, and then her Omega would take over and plead for his knot the way she had since she walked into this beautifully scented office.

_So why the hell wasn't he on her yet?_

It was the '70s, and the idea of "women's rights" was a fairly new concept to the country as a whole. The sexual revolution was a time of awakening, and Omegas like Rey had only recently been allowed to hold down _jobs_ , much less go to college. Rey was still more out of place, as she was looking to become an aerospace engineer, in a time when knowledge of the female contribution to the space program was limited to a select few. It was another reason she had chosen Chandrila: it had the only admissions director, Jyn Erso, who didn't laugh in her face when she told them her major. Instead, Ms. Erso walked her through her classes and laid out a tentative schedule for her four years, and took her seriously. She had liked that admissions director. 

So she didn't fault this giant Alpha his prejudices, as much as she detested them. She expected nothing less. 

_So why the FUCK was he sitting there crying, instead of grinding his probably-giant dick against her while sticking his tongue down her willing throat?_

She walked to the front of the desk, and slapped her hands down on it _hard_ , making him jump. 

"What are you _doing_?"

His eyes were red when he looked at her, and Rey's brain almost couldn't compute. _What is his deal?_ He reached his large hands across his desk and gently laid them on top of hers.

"I am so, _so_ sorry." His voice, hoarse from sobbing, broke even further on the last two words. He laid his head back on his desk, but kept his hands on hers, as if he was _desperate_ for some sort of contact with her.

_What, with all due respect, the absolute **FUCK**_

Rey was _lost. What the hell am I supposed to say here?_

"Oh. Okay." She wasn't sure what else she was supposed to say here: what was he apologizing for? She grimaced awkwardly in a facsimile of a smile, and pulled out her right hand to gingerly pat his left, still resting on hers. This, for _some_ reason, brought out a new round of quiet sobs from Ben, which threw her off even _more_. This was _nothing_ like the response she was expecting.

_Seriously? Why'd I have to get stuck with one of the weird ones?_

Just her luck, _her_ Alpha's a nutcase. She couldn't get a nice, _predictable_ Alpha. She got the one who cried for no reason, and the one who couldn't handle a simple touch of her hand without going into hysterics. _Go figure_.

She decided she didn't need to be here for this. If he was going to weep over his nice mahogany desk( _Alpha is wealthy, he will care for us well_ ), that was his problem, not hers. She slowly pulled her hand out of his- he didn't really seem to notice much- and tiptoed quietly to the door. 

Ben's head snapped up when he heard the click of his door shutting. Through the bleariness of his tear-covered eyes, he saw that Rey was gone. He dropped his head back to his desk and _groaned_. A voice much like the gruff voice he heard earlier popped into his head, along with a vision of his dad's face.

_Well, THAT could have gone better._ it said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, did your girl actually write _angst_ into this? *cue shocked pikachu face*
> 
> I will never be as good at angst as @celia_and, or as good at the unexpected as @jeenoamit, they are my fic-inspirations. You ladies are masters, and I am merely an apprentice. <3
> 
> Follow all these lovely ladies on Twitter! And while you're at it, why not follow me too? @MommaReylo
> 
> Next up? Rose gets a taste of Rey's misery, although her meet cute _might_ go a little better than Rey and Ben's. Time will tell. :)

**Author's Note:**

> whoops now there’s plot and shit actually happening whaaaat


End file.
